


Ba'slan Shev'la

by onepageatatime715



Series: After Zygerria [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Injury, Kix is a Good Bro, M/M, Mando'a, Mutual Masturbation, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, everybody needs a hug, huttese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Obi-wan waited until he heard the durasteel doors clang shut before opening his eyes, looking around slowly. Kix had sent Helix out to get some sleep a couple hours ago, meaning that Obi-wan currently had the med bay to himself, barring a few recovering clones, most of whom were asleep. Obi-wan made it about halfway to his room aboard the Resolute before his legs gave out.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: After Zygerria [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823092
Comments: 21
Kudos: 386





	1. Eyaytir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigFatBumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/gifts), [TexasDreamer01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/gifts).



> "Ba'slan Shev'la" means "Strategic Disappearance" ... And we all know that that's exactly what Obi-wan did the minute he was left unattended in the med bay, injuries or not.

_“Hawk, it has been a long night, and I haven’t had a cup of caf yet this morning, so unless some di’kut blew up a ship and himself with it, I don’t want to hear it,” Kix greeted him, sounding for all the world like he hadn’t slept. Knowing their baar’ur, he probably hadn’t._

_“It’s the General,” Hawk paused awkwardly, briefly remembering that they currently had two Generals aboard the Resolute. “General Skywalker.”_

_“Osik,” Kix breathed. “Stay there, Hawk. I’m on my way. Do not let him leave.”_

~~~

Obi-wan stayed impossibly still, measuring his breathing carefully as the 501st’s medic, Kix, rushed around the med bay, quickly gathering a med kit. He heard the _baar’ur_ pause momentarily, likely evaluating the risk of leaving a sleeping Obi-wan alone, then sighed and rushed out of the med bay.

Obi-wan waited until he heard the durasteel doors clang shut before opening his eyes, looking around slowly.

Kix had sent Helix out to get some sleep a couple hours ago, meaning that Obi-wan currently had the med bay to himself, barring a few recovering clones, most of whom were asleep.

Obi-wan slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the screaming pain in his back as he did so. He knew that the bacta patches would hold, at least until he made it back to his room and had a chance to shower and change them. Next, he swung his legs around to the side of the bed and stood up on unsteady legs, a hand bracing himself on the cot as his vision swam.

He was fine, really.

“Sir?”

Obi-wan swung his head around, almost tipping his precarious balance as he did so, to face one of the clones on the other side of the med bay. Coric, if he remembered correctly. He had been with the 501st for a long time, a calm yet steady presence for the younger and older troops alike.

“At ease,” Obi-wan chuckled, forcing a lightness that he didn’t feel into his voice. 

Coric didn’t seem to be buying it.

“Is everything alright?” Coric asked hesitantly.

“Yes, yes,” Obi-wan replied, waving a hand dismissively. He began to slowly make his way to the med bay doors, masking his limp as best he could, despite the way his sprained ankle barked in pain with every step. It wouldn’t do to have Coric – or any of the other clones – calling Kix or Helix the minute he was out of earshot.

“Kix didn’t clear you to leave the med bay,” another clone said helpfully, hesitating before tacking on a somewhat sarcastic, “Sir.”

Obi-wan looked at the clone in question – he was younger than Coric, but not young enough to be a shiny. Two triangular tattoos on his face, matching the markings on his armour, gave away his identity.

“Thank-you for your concern, Kano, but I assure you, I am more than capable of walking back to my room,” Obi-wan sighed in response. From behind him, he heard the clones whispering quietly to one another, then –

“Don’t say we didn’t try to warn you, sir,” Coric called after him, something like wry amusement colouring his voice.

~~~

Obi-wan made it about halfway to his room aboard the _Resolute_ before his legs gave out. He slid to the ground with a moan, hanging his head between his legs as he fought to catch his breath and quell the nausea that rose up from the pain.

“ _Karking hells_ ,” Obi-wan growled to himself, Anakin’s favourite _Huttese_ curse slipping from his lips with familiarity. Then he keyed a familiar code into his com, praying that his Commander wouldn’t be too irate with his predicament.

“Cody here,” came the Commander’s voice.

“Hello there,” Obi-wan breathed roughly. A pause, and then –

“I swear, if you took the first opportunity to escape the med bay while Kix is busy with Skywalker, I will drag your _shebs_ back there without hesitation, sir” Cody’s voice was harsh, but he couldn’t quite keep a touch of fondness out of it.

“Good morning to you too, Commander,” Obi-wan chuckled. Cody’s sigh was audible, even through the com.

“Sir, it has been a long night, and I haven’t had a cup of caf yet this morning, so get to the point,” Cody grumbled.

“I – well – I seem to be in need of assistance,” Obi-wan replied.

“Where are you?”

I, well…” Obi-wan paused and looked around at the non-descript hallways. “Somewhere between my room and the med bay?”

“Very helpful, sir,” Cody said with a long-suffering sigh. “I’m on my way.”

The come clicked off, and Obi-wan leaned back, his head hitting the wall behind him with a soft thud. He closed his eyes, a huff of breath escaping his chest as he let his body relax.

~~~

Cody turned the corner to find his General propped up against the wall, clearly asleep. He looked… peaceful, at least, though the bacta patches and gauze peeking through the neck of his shirt and along his wrists told a different story.

Cody bent down beside the sleeping _jetii_ , gently nudging his shoulder until his eyes flickered open.

“Ah, Cody, my apologies, I just closed my eyes for a moment,” Obi-wan mumbled sleepily. Cody smiled warmly – his _jetii_ was undeniably adorable when he was like this, half asleep and slightly flustered.

“That’s alright, sir,” Cody assured him.

“Obi-wan,” the _jetii_ reminded him.

“Yes, of course,” Cody replied smoothly. “Now, _Obi-wan_ , can I pick you up and carry you to your room?”

“I can walk,” Obi-wan grumbled.

“ _Nayc_ ,” Cody replied sharply in Mando’a. “Either I carry you back to your room, or you walk yourself back to the med bay. I wouldn’t take too long to decide – I imagine Kix or Helix will notice that you’re missing sooner rather than later.”

“Fine,” Obi-wan acquiesced, and Cody lifted him up into his arms easily, slightly frightened by how light his General had become during his time as a slave. Almost unconsciously, he pulled Obi-wan closer to him, pressing his General against his own chest.

“I hope you don’t mind, sir -”

“Obi-wan,” the _jetii_ reminded him gently.

“Yes, yes, _Obi-wan_. I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of dropping Rex off in your room before I came to get you,” Cody explained as he walked. “I left him napping on your couch. I’ll bring him back to his rooms as soon as we get you settled. I just didn’t think it wise to leave him unattended for too long…”

Obi-wan chuckled slightly at that.

“Will you stay?” Obi-wan asked softly.

“I – I shouldn’t,” Cody said. “You know that.”

Obi-wan sighed and turned his body slightly in Cody’s arms, so that his face was pressed more firmly against Cody’s chest.

“ _Gedet'ye_ ,” the _jetii_ murmured, and Cody cursed his knowledge of _Mando’a_ and how pitiful he sounded in that moment. Obi-wan had to know that Cody was incapable of denying him anything when he behaved like this.

“ _Elek_ ,” Cody agreed.

~~~

Rex was not napping, but he had stayed on the couch in Obi-wan’s room, as promised. Though, technically speaking, this wasn’t Obi-wan’s room – he was just aboard the _Resolute_ so frequently that one of the quarters normally left empty for diplomats and visiting _jetii_ has unofficially become _his_. The small closet, if it could truly be called that, was full of his belongings, and the desk also showed evidence of the _jetii_ ’s presence, an abandoned tea cup resting beside unfinished paperwork that was undoubtedly Obi-wan’s.

The door to the room slid open with a hiss, revealing a slightly disheveled Cody carrying a significantly more disheveled Obi-wan in his arms. Cody stepped into the room, letting the door slid shut behind him. Then, he headed towards the bed, causing Obi-wan to squirm and make a noise of protest.

“I will take you back to the med bay if you refuse to rest,” Cody threatened, though his voice held no real heat.

“Please,” Obi-wan said. “I just want to shower first, I need to – to – to get clean.”

Cody looked across the room to Rex, his eyes flashing with pain as his _jetii_ uttered words so similar to what his _cyare_ had said the night before. 

_“I needed to wash it off. Wash them off,” Rex choked out. “I couldn’t stand it anymore.”_

“ _K’uur_ ,” Cody said soothingly. Rex pushed himself up, slowly making his way to where Cody was still holding Obi-wan, looking lost.

“Obi-wan,” Rex said softly, and the _jetii_ turned his blue-grey eyes on Rex. “You’re in no condition to be standing for long – I would know.”

Obi-wan grimaced.

“I need to shower, Rex,” Obi-wan pleaded. “I need to wash it off. _Gedet'ye_ , Rex, _gedet'ye_.”

Rex rubbed his face, coming to a decision that he truly hoped wouldn’t anger either of the men in front of him.

“Let me help you,” he replied. “Like you helped me in the mines.”

Obi-wan considered his offer for a moment, then nodded, pushing against Cody’s chest. Cody righted his _jetii_ with a sigh, his eyes meeting Rex’s over the redhead’s shoulder. Rex saw nothing but love and acceptance there, and he smiled slightly as he moved to help Obi-wan to the ‘fresher.

“I’m going to have to com Kix or Helix for more bacta and gauze to apply after your shower,” Cody said, already reaching for his com.

Obi-wan chuckled.

“No need,” the _jetii_ said. “I have a whole med kit in the closet.”

Cody’s mouth dropped open, a look of pure indignation on his face.

“How often do you leave the med bay against medical advice?” Cody growled. Rex made a face.

“Like you’re one to talk.”


	2. Aliit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan allowed himself to be led to the ‘fresher, his body aching in ways he hadn’t known possible. Rex had to be experiencing some of the same pain, but he said nothing, simply propping Obi-wan against the counter as he shut the ‘fresher door. They had been through hell together, during their time as slaves. Whipped, beaten, manipulated and mistreated – Obi-wan knew Rex’s pain, his sorrow, as well as he knew his own. So Obi-wan couldn't quite help but reach up and cup Rex’s cheek in his hand, his own grey-blue eyes searching those golden-brown ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew this was coming the moment that Rex volunteered to help Obi-wan shower. I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Obi-wan allowed himself to be led to the ‘fresher, his body aching in ways he hadn’t known possible. Rex had to be experiencing some of the same pain, but he said nothing, simply propping Obi-wan against the counter as he shut the ‘fresher door.

_"If such Jedi as Skywalker and Kenobi can fall, how many other will follow? Imagine an army of Jedi in your service."_

They had been through hell together, during their time as slaves. Whipped, beaten, manipulated and mistreated – Obi-wan knew Rex’s pain, his sorrow, as well as he knew his own.

“ _Me'vaar ti gar_?” _How are you?_ Obi-wan asked gently. Rex shrugged, moving to peel off his blacks, his expression impassive. It was almost impressive, how blank the clone could keep his face. “Rex, you can talk to me, you know. I know what you went through.”

_"Come on, Master Kenobi. I know a Jedi won't kill an unarmed man," Agruss taunted. Rex saw Kenobi hesitate; saw the internal war he must be fighting in the tension that rippled through his muscles._

_"I'm no Jedi," Rex growled, lunging forward to impale Agruss on the electrostaff._

“I am fine,” Rex lied, turning his now bare back to Obi-wan as he moved to remove the various bacta patches covering his neck, arms, and legs. Obi-wan watched him for several long moments before pushing himself into a standing position, reaching forward to gently remove the larger bacta patches along his back. Rex tensed, then relaxed, holding steady as Obi-wan revealed lash after lash on his back. They looked better than they had before, evidence that the bacta was already working. When he was done, Obi-wan pulled away from Rex, and the Captain turned, something unreadable in his golden-brown eyes.

Obi-wan couldn’t help but reach up and cup Rex’s cheek in his hand, his own grey-blue eyes searching those golden-brown ones.

“ _Copaani gaan_?” _Need a hand_? Rex asked of Obi-wan, gesturing to the still fully clothed _jetii_. Obi-wan nodded wordlessly, pulling his hands back. He held still as Rex gently peeled away his layers, then set to work on his bacta patches. There was something undeniably intimate about the act, and Obi-wan couldn’t help himself as he leaned into Rex, his fingers brushing gently against the burn marks on the clone’s neck. Rex returned the gesture, his fingers shaking slightly as he did so.

Obi-wan hummed happily, and Rex pulled back.

“We should shower,” he mumbled. He turned to start the ‘fresher, reaching out to test the water before he stepped in. When Obi-wan didn’t immediately follow, he reached out and pulled the _jetii_ in, holding him closer than strictly necessary and the water poured over them.

For several minutes they simply stood there, safe in their embrace, enjoying the feel of the water as its pressure and heat relaxed sore muscles, smoothing over small hurts.

“I meant what I said,” Obi-wan said eventually. “About needing to properly wash that place off.”

Rex hummed and grabbed the soap, gesturing to Obi-wan to turn around. The _jetii_ did, brushing against Rex’s body as he did so. The touch went straight to Rex’s core, but he forced himself to focus, gently lathering and rinsing the _jetii_ ’s body. He couldn’t quite stop his hands from wandering completely though, and he heard a small moan escape Obi-wan as Rex gripped the crook of his waist.

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” Rex murmured, unable to help himself as he trailed his hands along Obi-wan’s body, marvelling at the lean muscle and strength beneath the scars and wounds.

“Your turn,” Obi-wan said hoarsely, bringing an end to Rex’s attentions.

He grabbed the soap from Rex as he indicated that they should switch spots. As they slid past one another, Rex let his hand brush against the inside of Obi-wan’s thigh, and he couldn’t help but smirk as he heard the _jetii’s_ sharp intake of breath at the touch.

Then Obi-wan’s hands were on his body, slick with water and soap, and Rex couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his lips at the sensation. He put a hand forward to steady himself on the wall, gritting his teeth against the rising heat in his core.

Obi-wan hummed behind him, fully aware of the effect his touch was having on Rex. Rex’s touch had had much of the same effect on him, if he was honest, and he was eager to return the favour.

He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss just above the largest lash mark on Rex’s back, and the clone whipped around, catching Obi-wan’s face as their lips crashed together. Obi-wan dropped the soap, his hands going to Rex’s waist as he pulled the man to him, their hips grinding together.

Holding each other up, even as their legs and bodies trembled from pain and exhaustion.

Rex moaned again, louder this time, and Obi-wan swallowed the sound desperately.

Not enough though, clearly, as Cody burst into the ‘fresher, a look of concern on his face. He stopped cold when he saw Rex and Obi-wan in the fresher, entangled in one another, clinging to one another as though their lives depended upon it. His expression changed then, shifting from concern to… hunger. Want. _Need_.

Obi-wan reached out a hand, and Cody didn’t hesitate, pulling off his blacks much faster than Rex had before stepping into the shower. It was a tight fit, seeing as the space has undoubtedly only been made for one, perhaps two people, but they made it work, bodies pressed together.

Cody let his hands wander, tracing the wounds on his _cyare_ and _jetii’s_ bodies with a gentleness most would not expect a soldier to posses, smirking at the way the two shivered at his touch.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Cody breathed, and Rex grinned back at his _cyare_ before pulling Obi-wan back into a rough kiss. Cody watched, his hand trailing to his own erection as the two groaned into the kiss, hips grinding against each other.

Their movements slowly became more erratic, and Cody could see Rex struggling to maintain his composure, finally losing the battle as he came against Obi-wan’s thigh, trembling in the _jetii’s_ arms, breathing heavily.

When they finally pulled apart, Rex’s eyes dropped almost immediately to Cody’s hands, and the cock he held in them, a smirk gracing his features.

“ _Copaani gaan_?” _Need a hand?_ Rex asked breathlessly for the second time that day, already reaching forward to grip Cody’s erection. Cody moaned and leaned back against the wall; his eyes flickering shut as his _cyare_ jerked him off. He almost came on the spot as Obi-wan’s gentle hands joined Rex’s, drawing gentle patterns on his body, trailing down his arms and –

“ _Haar'chak!”_ Cody cursed as he came, rutting against Rex’s hand.

Rex leaned in for a kiss, pressing him more firmly back against the wall as he regained his composure. Obi-wan pulled back, watching the two with something unreadable on his face. Rex whispered in Cody’s ear before stepping back, and the _al’verde_ grinned savagely before dropping to his knees, looking up at Obi-wan through the water.

“ _Gedet'ye_ ,” Obi-wan breathed, and Cody wasted no time taking the _jetii_ in his mouth, grinning around his erection as Obi-wan cursed, his hands tangling in Cody’s hair. Cody felt Rex at his back, and knew that his _cyare_ was leaning over him to kiss the _jetii_ , helping bring him to his own release. When he finally came with a strangled curse, Cody held tight to his waist, swallowing him down.

Rex reached behind Obi-wan and turned the shower off, leaving only the sound of their panting breaths in the ‘fresher. Cody stood slowly, reveling in the feel of his _jetii_ against his chest, and his _cyare_ against his back.

They were both trembling, and Cody knew that it wasn’t just from pleasure – they were tired, and hurt, and both of them needed to rest.

“Come on,” Cody said softly, stepping out of the shower. “Let’s get you two dried off and bandaged up.”

He tossed each of them a towel, then grabbed one for himself, roughly drying his body and hair before pulling his undershorts and blacks back on. Rex and Obi-wan followed him, albeit more slowly, gently helping one another dry off, patting more sensitive areas.

Cody stepped out of the ‘fresher, giving the two a moment while he went to retrieve the med kit from Obi-wan’s closet. Opening it, he sighed, finding that his _jetii_ was correct – he had everything he needed, and more. He and Obi-wan would need to have a serious conversation about how often he was avoiding the med bay while aboard the _Resolute_.

Obi-wan and Rex exited the ‘fresher, the latter with his blacks tied up around his waist, the prior wearing only a pair of soft pants.

“Sit,” Cody said, gesturing to the couch. They both did, sighing slightly as they settled into the soft pillows. Cody set to work bandaging the worst of their cuts and lashes, applying a bacta spray to those that no longer required bandaging. When he was done, he quietly tucked the med kit away.

“Let’s get you to bed,” He said to Obi-wan, carefully helping his _jetii_ up as he guided him to the bed.

“ _Vor entye_ ,” Obi-wan murmured, already fighting off sleep as it tried to claim him. “Will you stay?”

“ _Elek_ ,” Cody replied softly, and he made to stand back up, but Obi-wan grabbed his bicep, squeezing it gently.

“Bring Rex too,” Obi-wan said, and Cody smiled.

“Of course,” he said, heading back to the couch to collect his _cyare_ ¸ who had already lost his battle with sleep. He gathered Rex in his arms, laying him gently on the bed before climbing under the covers himself. Rex sighed contently, snuggling closer to Obi-wan as Cody pulled all three of them together, wrapping himself around his _jetii_ and _cyare_ protectively.

~~~

“Cody here,” came the Commander’s groggy voice, heavy with sleep.

“Where is Obi-wan,” Kix bit out, enunciating each word sharply. He didn’t even phrase his question as such – if anything, it was more of an accusation.

“Go to sleep, Kix,” Cody muttered, ending the com.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Osik - Shit  
> Shebs - Buttocks  
> Jetii - Jedi (singular)  
> Nayc - No  
> Gedet'ye - Please  
> Elek - Yes  
> K’uur - Hush  
> Mesh’la - Beautiful  
> Cyare - Lover, Beloved   
> Haar'chak - Damn It  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Vor entye - Thank-you


End file.
